Miscellaneous Drabbles: The Bottomless Bag
by Fantastic Nonsense
Summary: Drabbles from any time period, with any characters. Nothing above a T. Up: Remus Lupin- "The Trio went down in a blaze of glory, taking Voldemort with them. It's the anniversary. And tonight, Teddy Lupin wants a bedtime story." Heavy AU from end of DH.
1. Drabbles 1 to 10

Ooh, did I tell my readers I would have other stories out? Sorry. To help get over stumbling blocks in my writing (also known as the dreaded 'Writer's Block') I will post random drabbles.

They will be from any time period, with any characters, and may be about anything. Just so you know.

~Aubrey

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, not am I affiliated in any way with the Harry Potter series. I do, however, own all of the books, a poster, a cloak, and an imagination.

* * *

EDIT: MAY 2011: I have merged the first ten drabbles together, and will continue to do so as each batch of ten gets completed!

* * *

**Title: Sadness**  
**Rating: Low T**  
**Word Count: 100 Words**

**Characters: Lily Evans**

**Time Period: Sometime during her 7th Year (1977)**

**Summary: Lily, a grave, and her parents.**

Sadness.

That's all that she felt. It overwhelmed her as she knelt down in front of the gravestones. She looked at her parents' graves. They were white marble, side by side, with their names and dates scrawled below a design of Celtic knots. Just like they had wanted.

She placed a white rose in front of their graves, and stood up, wiping away her tears. As she left the cemetery, she whispered six words, and they drifted along in the breeze. "I love you both. I'm sorry." And with that, Lily Evans walked away, hair blowing in the spring breeze.

* * *

**Title: Penetrating Darkness**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 113 Words**

**Characters: Remus Lupin**

**Time Period: Remus' 1st Year (1971)**

**Summary: Remus Lupin hides in the darkness. He takes refuge in it, because as long as it is dark, he will not change.**

Darkness.

That's all it was, but it was enough to make eleven-year-old Remus Lupin feel incredibly relaxed. There was no moon tonight. He lay on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, staring straight ahead. He didn't want this, yet he had no say in the matter. He became a fully-fledged monster once a month, and if anyone ever found out, especially his friends, they would most likely be revolted and desert him.

The darkness was pierced when a shaft of moonlight drifted in through the window. His anguished screams began, and one thought penetrated his mind as he finished transforming, _'Darkness is neither reliable nor dependable. You shouldn't trust what you can't see.'_

* * *

**Title: Wishing**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 235 words**

**Characters: Lily Evans-Potter, James Potter (mentioned), Harry Potter (mentioned)**

**Time Period: Various**

**Summary: Lily Evans has been wishing her whole life. Now, she realizes that wishes don't always come true.**

The first time I wished on a star, I was five. I wished that mummy would never leave me.

I wished on a star when I was twelve, begging James Potter to leave me alone. I wished when I was sixteen that my mother would live through her cancer. I wished at seventeen that I could stop liking James. I wished at nineteen that James would never leave me. And I wished at twenty-one that I would always be there to care for Harry, my Harry.

Wishing came naturally to me, probably more so than everybody else. But I didn't wish for things that were trivial; I wished for the things that really mattered in my life. But none of my wishes ever came true.

My mum did leave me, more than once. Potter never did leave me alone. Mum did not live through her cancer. It left my heart shattered for a while. I never did stop liking James. James did leave me, if only for a short time. And I wasn't there to watch my baby grow up.

Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if my wishes had come true. I don't waste my time wishing anymore; instead, I enjoy life, or rather death, and all of its challenges. I know that someday, I'll see Harry again. Not as soon as I would have liked, but I will see him.

* * *

**Title: A Troll in the Bathroom**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley**

**Time Period: 1st Year, Halloween**

**Summary: Hermione meets the troll.**

The overwhelming stench of something that smelled similar to public toilets made Hermione gag. She dried her eyes and sniffling, unlocked the stall door and attempted to move towards the door, but a growl stopped her in her tracks. She slowly lifted her frightened eyes to meet the troll's beady ones.

She screamed, loudly. Suddenly, the door burst open and two boys rushed inside. Hermione recognized Harry Potter immediately, but it took a little longer to recognize Ron Weasley, the boy that had insulted her. Even if she didn't like them, she knew she wasn't alone in fighting the troll.

* * *

**Title: The House**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 110**

**Characters: Lily Evans-Potter, James Potter**

**Time Period: After their Deaths**

**Summary: Lily and James are off on their next great adventure.**

Her eyes blinked as she took in what appeared to be a house. Tall, open windows and columns decorated the outside, lilac curtains billowing in the wind. The sight made her eyes water. She hadn't seen this place in years. She almost walked through the door, but stopped. Where was he?

A soft tap on her shoulder made her spin around. A grin appeared as she took in his tall, lean frame, the glasses circling his warm hazel eyes and his messy black hair sticking up all over the place.

Lily Potter grabbed James' hand, and together, they walked side by side into the house, onto their next great adventure.

* * *

**Title: Time**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 115**

**Time Period: No particular time**

**Summary: Time is not what you think it is, so you best be looking out for yourself.**

Time isn't what you think it is. It's not linear. If you step back into the past and change just one thing, the future could be changed irreparably. One false move, a wrong word, and you could screw up the future as you know it.

Of course, sometimes it is for the better. Sometimes, things need to be changed. Sometimes, the future is so bad, changing it is desired. Desired so badly people are willing to kill others, innocent people, to accomplish it. This is what happens when you spin a time-turner. You are placing the future of the world in your hands as you spin the little gold hourglass. So be careful, would you?

* * *

**Title: Home**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 115**

**Characters: Lily Potter and Severus Snape**

**Time Period: Post Final Battle (Post-DH)**

**Summary: Lily appears to take Severus home.**

Somehow he's not surprised she's standing in front of him when he opens his eyes. He is dead now, after all.

"I forgive you, you know. I forgave you the second you said it. I was trying to make you choose between me and those awful friends of yours. I suppose it backfired, huh?"

Her fiery hair shimmers in the unnatural light pouring in from the windows.

"Yes, I suppose it did." He's bursting with questions, but years of hiding his emotions and the residual pain of being shunned is still there.

"Come on, Sev. It's time to go home." She holds her hand out invitingly.

He takes it. It was time to go home.

* * *

**Title: On the Train**  
**Rating: K**  
**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley**

**Time Period: Hermione's First Year (1991)**

**Summary: On the train to Hogwarts, Hermione meets two boys who will one day become her best friends.**

The first time she sees them, they're sitting in a carriage near the back of the train. He's eating a licorice wand, talking with…Harry Potter! She goes in and introduces herself, talking about how Harry's in so many books she's read, and wonders later why they were so rude to her. Only when she looks back on it years later does she realize she sounded like an insufferable know-it-all.

She has no idea that these two rude boys on the train will later save her life many times and become her two best friends, and one will become something more.

* * *

**Title: Opposite Sides**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 115**

**Characters: Sirius and Regulus Black**

**Time Period: Sometime after Sirius ran away**

**Summary: The last time they saw each other, they were on opposite sides.**

The last time they saw each other, he was storming out, trunk whipping haphazardly behind him, things hanging out of the sides. His long hair hung in front of his eyes, barely concealing the ferocious glare that dominated his face.

The last time they saw each other, they were enemies, on different sides of the line. _He_ had run away, and he himself had stayed behind, the perfect pureblood younger brother.

The last time they saw each other, his brother had told him to not give up and to stay strong, then had left, his mother's screams echoing in his ears.

The last time they saw each other, Sirius and Regulus were on opposite sides.

* * *

**Title: Baby Steps**  
**Rating: K**  
**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Hermione Granger**

**Time Period: Probably sometime around the middle of first year (1991)**

**Summary: Learning is a frustrating process. Hermione Granger knows this better than anyone.**

Learning to walk is a step-by-step process. First is sitting up, then comes the crawling. Standing is the next step, followed by short bursts of running before finally learning how to walk upright.

Learning magic is similar, she thinks as she practices. You have to take baby steps, or you will fail and get frustrated. It infuriates her that she has found a spell she can not pick up immediately, but she will practice until she is exhausted, and then some. She will practice, and take baby steps until she's got it right, because she knows she can do it.

* * *

I guess I just really like writing Hermione. That, and she's very easy to write, for me. Because I'm a lot like her.

anyway, enjoy!

~Aubrey


	2. Drabbles 11 to 20

"Voice" is in honor of my choir, sort of. I wanted something with music since we went to competition in March and got straight 1's.

**It has come to my attention that many of you aren't reviewing. I have over 2000 hits for these drabbles, but I have only had one consistent reviewer, 'you go girl'. Please reivew. It only takes a second or two, and it makes me happy and more likely to produce more drabbles.**

Alright. 'Grave' and 'Anyone Else' actually go together, if you can believe that. Just don't break down into tears on me, okay? Becuase I almost did, writing part of one of those.

**Alright, hello everyone! 'Nobody' and 'Empty' are unrelated in everything but theme. The theme? War.**

**I was asked to do two drabbles on war by my friend. Neither of them are really war "battle" driven; more the effects of war.**

I would like to explain about 'Flamingos'. My youth group did a fundraiser where we go and 'flock' people's yards with pink plastic flamingos. People paid us to go and flock other people's yards. Well, it was such a fun event, that I wanted to write something about it. So...there we go.

Alright, enjoy everyone!

~Aubrey

* * *

EDIT MAY 2011: Merged Drabbles 11-20. Enjoy!

* * *

**Title: Voice**  
**Rating: K**  
**Word Count: 120**

**Characters: Lily Evans, James Potter (mentions of Sirius and Remus)**

**Time Period: Christmas of their Seventh Year (probably just after they got together)**

**Summary: It still surprises him that she can surprise him, especially with something he thinks he already ought to know about her.**

Her voice was like that of an angel, soaring in her perfect soprano above the rest of the carolers. He had never known she could sing like that, and he watched, mesmerized, as her voice carried her to the high note effortlessly and back down again. Add that to the list of things he had never known about Lily Evans. Man, did she have a voice!

James shook his head and joined in, his softer tenor mixing with the rest of the people singing. Suddenly, he was very glad he had been roped into this with Sirius (who, of course, was belting his heart out near the front) and Remus (sulking near the back). It had been a very…enlightening experience.

* * *

**Title: Picture**  
**Rating: K**  
**Word Count: 125**

**Characters: The Marauders**

**Time Period: Whenever you want it to be**

**Summary: There is a picture of four teenage boys glued to the wall in a dark house. Four happy, clueless boys.**

There is a picture on a wall in a dark house that shows four teenage boys. They are smiling broadly at the camera, waving and looking on top of the world. One has shaggy dark hair, another messy black hair and glasses, still another blonde and scarred, and the last is smaller and timid-looking. They have no clue.

They know nothing about what is to come; about how one will betray the rest, causing the death of one of them and his wife, and causing another to be chucked into the worst prison imaginable for years, and still leaving the other on his own, scared and alone in a world that hates his kind. They have no clue. They are just four smiling, clueless boys.

* * *

**Title: Afraid**  
**Rating: K**  
**Word Count: 115**

**Characters: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

**Time Period: Spoilers for 6th Year! - After Dumbledore's Funeral**

Summary: He is afraid. Afraid to touch her, afraid to hold her, and sometimes even afraid to look at her. Because he knows that if he does, she's only going to be in danger.

He watches her as she works; her face is frowning in concentration, a quill tapping softly against her leg. Her long crimson hair hangs slightly in front of her face, and he longs to brush it away, to see her chocolate eyes staring back at him.

But he knows he can't. Doing so would only put her in danger; doing so would mean breaking down and giving in; doing so would mean that anyone could come in and take her to get to him, knowing he would come and get her without regard for his own life. And that, my friends, is the reason Harry watches Ginny Weasley, but does not act. He is afraid.

* * *

**Title: Accident**  
**Rating: K**  
**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ron Weasley**

**Time Period: After they get married, before DH Epilogue**

**Summary: An almost accident in a car has our favorite couple arguing…again.**

"Ronald! Watch where you're going!"

He smiled sheepishly, reminding himself again to look in the rearview mirror before backing out of a parking space. He had just narrowly missed a dark lorry speeding down the road. Hermione, who was sitting next to him, was literally shaking in her seat.

"Don't you have faith in me, Hermione?"

She stopped gripping the seat for dear life. Flipping her bushy brown hair out of her face, she shot him her best 'Please-tell-me-you're-kidding-me' look. Maybe letting Ron drive wasn't such a good idea.

"I may love you, Ron, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

* * *

**Title: Grave**  
**Rating: Low T**  
**Word Count: 115**

**Characters: Alicia Spinnet, Fred Weasley (mentioned)**

**Time Period: Post Final Battle (DH Spoilers)**

**Summary: The fact that he died a hero cannot console Alicia as she weeps on her fiancée's grave.**

The fact that her fiancée is a hero does nothing to console Alicia Spinnet as she stares listlessly at the grave in front of her. The fact that he died defending Hogwarts does not negate the fact that she'll never get to wear her wedding dress. She'll never get to walk down the isle in a haze of bliss and she'll never kiss him as his wife. She'll never again get to see his eyes sparkling with mischief as he and his brother plot and plan.

The simple fact that Fred Weasley is now dead is enough to make her break down crying in front of the marble tombstone, sobbing her heart out in sorrow.

* * *

**Title: Anyone Else**  
**Rating: Low T**  
**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Angelina Johnson, George Weasley, Alicia Spinnet**

**Time Period: Post Final Battle (DH Spoilers)**

**Summary: Angelina knows she should be feeling awful, but all she can think about is the relief that it wasn't him.**

Angelina Johnson wipes her eyes as she watches her best friend weep in sorrow. Her heart clenches in pity, knowing that Alicia will never marry her beloved. Angelina, though feeling wretched as she thinks it, feels relief that it wasn't George. Anyone but George.

The aforementioned man comes up behind her and leans on her, watching in silence as his future sister-in-law weeps on his brother's grave. She looks at him; his eyes glistening with tears and huge shadows under his eyes. Angelina hugs him and looks down at the ring sparkling on her left ring finger.

_Anyone but George._

* * *

**Title: Nobody**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 160**

**Characters: Lisa Turpin**

**Time Period: Pre- and Post-Final Battle (DH Spoilers)**

**Summary: As far as anyone knows, she's nobody. Just another name, just another face. But Lisa Turpin doesn't regret dying for the light, fighting for what she knows was right.**

She's just a nobody; a name on the page, one face among hundreds. But even though only a few are even aware of her existence, she feels a certain feeling of courage come about her as she prepares to fight. All her life, she has been the quiet one; the good little girl who always did her work and never caused trouble. And of course she is smart. She's brilliant.

But no one ever knew. And no one ever would.

She was Lisa Turpin, just one girl among hundreds, just one more name on the granite memorial wall. She was nobody, but she made a difference. She was there, and no one will ever know. Few mourn her, few people even knew about her, but she was there. She saw the war, and she fought in the battle, dying for what she believed in. She was Lisa Turpin; solid proof that even if you're a nobody, you can still fight.

* * *

**Title: Empty**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 225**

**Characters: None, really. The Potters are mentioned.**

**Time Period: Anytime after Halloween, 1981**

**Summary: There once was a house that stood on Cherry Street. Now, all that remains is rubble, and the hint of something that once was.**

The house was once beautiful. It once was a quaint two-story home, with orchids and ivy growing in carefully tended flowerbeds. It once had lilac curtains that fluttered gently in the breeze when the windows were open. It once had a large, open-air living room that opened up into the back yard. It once had a nursery, painted blue and decorated with love. It once held a man, his wife, and their child, a happy baby boy. It once was filled with laughter and a sense of homeliness.

Now, the house is empty. The roof has caved in and the flowerbeds have gone wild. The once lilac curtains are now ripped and torn and brown with age, hanging limply in the broken windows. The living room is filled with dust, dirt, and mold. The nursery has been blown apart, and the blue of the walls can not be seen now. Now, the house is empty. Laughter no longer rings through the house, and it seems lonely. The dilapidated house stands at the end of a road, with a sign documenting what happened there. It stands as a reminder of what people can lose in war.

The house is empty, and the bright laughter of children no longer rings through the hallways. It is just there, resting sadly against a horizon of grey clouds and fog.

* * *

**Title: Flamingos**  
**Warnings: None**  
**Rating: K**  
**Word Count: 200**

**Characters: The Marauders (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, for those few who don't know)**

**Time Period: Anytime during the Marauder's school years, probably 6th or 7th Year.**

**Summary: Attempting to play a prank, James transfigures the silverware into a certain type of pink bird.**

A soft snicker echoed down the deserted hallway as footsteps approached the door.

"Padfoot! Shut up or you're going to get us caught!" whispered a furious voice. Out of nowhere, four boys appeared, one of them holding a silvery cloak in his hands as another pulled open the doors to the Great Hall.

The four boys crept into the hall, murmuring to each other under their breaths.

"Alright!" James said. "Go! Padfoot, Hang the sign and the streamers. Moony, charm the tables. Wormtail, stand guard and make sure none of the teachers come to find out what we're doing."

As the boys hurried to do their jobs, Sirius looked back at James. "What are you going to do, then? Stand there and look pretty?"

James sent a mock offended look Sirius' way, and then shook his head. "Nah, I'm roguishly handsome without trying. I've got the animals, remember?"

And, with a giant grin on his face, James waved his wand and muttered, "Phoenicopteris!"

At once, squawking filled the Great Hall as the platters and silverware disappeared and bright pink birds took their places.

"Prongs! You weren't supposed to transfigure them yet! And what where you thinking? I mean, flamingos! Really?"

* * *

**Title: Knowing**  
**Warnings: Mentioned Character Death**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Sirius Black, James and Lily Potter (mentioned)**

**Time Period: Immediately after Potters' deaths (Halloween, 1981)**

**Summary: Sirius looks upon his dead friends, his dead brother, and he knows.**

The minute he had seen their bodies, he knew. The minute he had seen James' lifeless eyes staring at the caved-in ceiling, his arm outstretched and Lily's crumpled form still with her arms flung wide as if to protect the cradle behind her, he knew.

There was no contemplation, no second guesses. There was no double-taking, or waiting to know for sure if he was right. There was no running to the others, pleading his innocence. There was no weeping over their bodies, not yet. There was only Sirius Black, and he was out for the blood of a traitor.


	3. Mirrors and The Covert Love Affair

**I apologize to my readers for not updating. Not only did I have little inspiration, bloody fanfiction . net wouldn't let me update. Kept giving me error messages when I tried to. Thanks for being patient!**

**Um...I feel the need to explain myself, at least on the second one. "The Covert Love Affair's" italiziced words come from the opening words of an absolutely brillant song from the 2001 musical 'Moulin Rouge': 'El Tango De Roxanne. It would do you good to listen to it (at least the beginning words) while you're reading the second drabble. Now, I'm aware many out there do not like musicals, and in fact nor do I usually (unless you count Disney movies as musicals). But this one captured me. And I got a great idea from it, too.**

**Now, on to buisness. I was on vacation in Florida (I went to Universal-Harry Potter theme park!) so that's another reason why I haven't updated! But don't worry, I got a bunch of drabbles done while I was there.**

**Anyway, enjoy the drabbles! (Although, they're more like really short stories today).**

**~Aubrey**

**

* * *

**

Title: Mirrors

**Warnings: None**  
**Rating: 1st- 2nd Years**  
**Word Count: 295**

**Characters: None (or a variety, if you read into it)**

**Time Period: Whenever you want it to be**

Mirrors show us our reflection. Nothing more, nothing less; just the image of ourselves, just as we are in that moment of time. What we see when we look at ourselves is dependent on how we view things. We could see a hero, burdened by the hardships of war. We could see a boy, much too young, shoulders laden with the responsibilities of one much older. We could see a young man, standing alone and yet leaning on the shoulders of his friends. And yet, we could see a completely different image, an image of what could have been.

We could see a reflection of a man with hardened eyes wearing black robes, holding a mask loosely in his hand. We could see a man standing proudly beside a threatening, snake-like figure, a smile on both their faces. We could see a happy, healthy boy without a scar on his forehead, surrounded by laughter and family. We could see the faces of the long gone- still very much alive. We could see an existence completely different, changed by just one small choice.

But we don't. The mirror is just a mirror; it only reflects the state of the image behind the viewer. The mirror only shows what is there and nothing more. It shows us what is inside and out, whether we like it or not. If one is a cowardly, spineless worm, that image is what will be reflected. If one is a master manipulator with something to hide, they will find it in their own eyes. If one is a hero, standing proud and true, that is what will be seen.

Mirrors reflect only what there is to be seen, and only what we see in our own eyes. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

**Title: The Covert Love Affair**  
**Warnings: None**  
**Rating: 1st- 2nd Years**  
**Word Count: 355**

**Characters: Narcissa Black (Malfoy) and an unidentified male character, Lucius Malfoy (mentioned)**

**Time Period: Pre-Hogwarts years, before the marriage of the Malfoys.**

_First, there is desire._

He had first glimpsed her at a party, one of those stuffy formal affairs where everyone sat around and drank wine and talked about nonsensical things just for something to talk about. She was sitting by herself in a rather low-cut emerald dress. He found himself admiring her looks, and later, after meeting her, the fire in her eyes and soul.

_Then…passion._

They had met under the cover of darkness for months now, lying under the stars and murmuring sweet nothings in the other's ear. Their covert love affair had been hard to keep secret, what with the arranged marriage her parents were trying to pull off on her, but they managed.

_Then, suspicion. _

The thoughts had been creeping into his head for the last month or two, wondering why she kept coming later and later to their meetings. She claimed she had a harder time getting away from her parents and her 'horrible' fiancé, but the traitorous thoughts kept trickling in nonetheless.

_Jealousy, anger, betrayal._

He saw them together, at public outings, and the monster called jealousy leapt in his chest every time he saw _his_ arms around his girl. That oily, slick man did not deserve to look her in the eyes, much less have his hands all over her. The anger kept building and building until one day he snapped. He found them in each others' arms, in their own secret meeting place no less. That wretched woman who he thought loved him looked rather uncomfortable, but he was too busy seeing red to notice.

_Where love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there is no love. _

Without his trust in her, their relationship quickly deteriorated. She, for her part, had no idea for the sudden frostiness towards her from him. He still loved her more than he could bear, but he had to distance himself or he wouldn't be able to stand it when she got married. He would go mad watching them.

_Jealousy, yes, jealousy…will drive you…__**mad!**_

Yes…once upon a time, there was once another man that loved Narcissa Black.


	4. Label and LoveStruck Idiot

Okay, everyone. Now that the whole Error not letting people upload their stories is finally resolved, here are the next two drabbles! Thanks to those who reviewed. To those who read but didn't review, please do. Even if it's just a small 'This is great!' or a "This is horrible', please review. It would make me really happy.

~Aubrey

* * *

**Title: Label**  
**Warnings: None**  
**Rating: K**  
**Word Count: 150**

**Characters: Harry Potter**

**Time Period: Post Final Battle (Spoilers-7th Book!)**

He's been through a lot of things in his short seventeen years. He has seen people die in front of him. He's been through war and peace, laughter and tears, murder and love.

Somehow, he can't bring himself to regret it. Did he want to take a life? No. Did he have a choice? Not really. He can lie to himself and say it had to be done, that the monster was pure evil with no chance of redemption, that it didn't affect him. But it did.

He is now forever labeled as 'The-Man-Who-Conquered', the hero of the wizarding world, and the husband to Ginny Weasley-Potter, the father of three, and the youngest Head Auror ever. But Harry would rather just be Harry, family man and husband.

'The Chosen One' is just a label the public has thrust upon him, and Harry is just a man, desperate to escape it.

* * *

**Title: Ruminations of a Love-Struck Idiot**  
**Warnings: None**  
**Rating: K**  
**Word Count: 150**

**Characters: James Potter, Lily Evans (mentioned)**

**Time Period: Early 7th Year (of Marauders)**

He had done everything except serenade her. It wouldn't have made any difference if he had, but he briefly entertained the ridiculous idea for a moment before throwing it out the tower window. He cursed himself and his stupidity. Why couldn't girls just be more straightforward?

Why was she so determined to push him away? He had changed for her; he had changed more than she knew. He sighed and glared at the hangings on his four-poster, as if they were the source of all his problems. He imagined what Sirius would say if he saw him like this.

'_Don't be stupid, Prongs. She loves you, she's just being stubborn. No one in their right mind would refuse you for long.'_

Yep; give out some comfort, and have a jab at Lily in the process.

Why couldn't the beautiful, maddening, stubborn, amazing redhead named Lily Evans make up her mind?


	5. Hope and The Final Battle

Hello, everyone! Here's two more drabbles for your enjoyment.

Read and review!

~Aubrey

P.S. yougogirl, did I ever reply to your last review? I can't remember.

* * *

**Title: Hope**  
**Warnings: None**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 285**

**Characters: Neville Longbottom**

**Time Period: Sometime during 7th Year**

He doesn't know what to do, now that they're gone, off saving the world. They've left everyone behind, and without someone to take charge, without someone to flock to, they're all cowering in fear against the new regime. The Death Eaters have taken over Hogwarts. The very idea seemed ludicrous just last year, when they were all relatively safe and happy, but here they are, being subjected to their bigoted views and harsh punishments every day. The only thing that keeps them going was the knowledge that the Trio was still out there somewhere, alive and doing something to get rid of Voldemort (Whether or not they are actually succeeding was up for debate, but the fact that they're still alive brings them hope).

In their absence, he starts up Dumbledore's Army again. They need something to keep them going, to get through the torture and the ridicule and the nightmares that are Muggle Studies and Dark Arts classes. He's gotten more than his fair share of scars this year, and doubtless he'll get a few more before the year's out, but even in his darkest moments, when he's lying half-conscious in the Room of Requirement, alone and hurt, Neville doesn't regret a bit of it. He will keep fighting until Harry, Ron, and Hermione return to drive the Death Eaters out or they kill him, whichever came first.

He hopes that Ginny and Luna will be able to keep up the work they've been doing, though, because he can't move to save his life right this minute, and even if he could, he's not sure he wants to go back out into that cold, cruel world that is his once beloved and wonderful school.

* * *

**Title: The Final Battle**  
**Warnings: Character Death, DH Spoilers**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 305**

**Characters: Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Voldemort**

**Time Period: The Final Battle – 7th year/book SPOILERS!**

Ginny watched with bated breath as Voldemort-the monster that was the reason they were all here and fighting, sometimes to the death- and Harry (her brave, wonderful Harry) circle each other. The Great Hall was quiet; Ginny had almost stopped breathing. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Harry's face, the same face that not ten minutes ago had been utterly relaxed in supposed death at Voldemort feet. She really had stopped breathing then, when she had seen his body.

But here he was- alive and taking on Voldemort! She almost couldn't believe it. She barely heard the words exchanged between the two, so focused was she on never tearing her eyes away from Harry. If she did, it might turn out to be a dream, and she was just hallucinating under a Cruciatus Curse or something. She couldn't bear it if that were true.

Suddenly, with a sudden movement, both raised their wands. Her heart skipped a beat and she watched in wide-eyed shock as Harry- that stupid, brave boy that she loved more than anything- shouted out the one thing she never would have expected to hear.

"Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort, of course, had shouted out the Killing Curse, but Ginny watched his eyes widen in shock as the curse rebounded off of Harry's spell and hit him dead on, his wand flying up into the air.

Harry caught in nimbly, and stood there for a moment in shock, clutching the wand in his fist. Ginny couldn't hold it anymore, and raced forward, pushing people aside, throwing her arms around him and holding him close. He had done it!

Then she did what she had been wanting to do for a whole year, ever since they had left, regardless of the hundreds of people trying to converge on Harry Potter, the Man-Who-Conquered.

She kissed him.


	6. Cheater and Attack

Hi, guys. Sorry it's been a while. I have had a very hectic life lately. It's only going to get worse, what with Easter just around the corner and finals coming up, but I will try and find the time to continue writing.

Anyways, enjoy the next two drabbles. Please review and tell me what you think.

~Aubrey

P.S: Please go vote on the poll on my profile as to which story (full-length) that I should write next. I'm having a little trouble committing, and could use you guys' input.

* * *

**Title: Cheater**  
**Warnings: Thoughts of Revenge?**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 135**

**Characters: Lily Evans, OC, James Potter (mentioned)**

**Time Period: Early 7th Year (1977), before James and Lily got together**

The redhead named Lily Evans stormed furiously into the Head's Dorm, a dark scowl on her face. Breezing past a confused James, she slammed the door to her room and collapsed on her bed, humiliated and angry.

_I'll show that two-faced dog what happens when he cheats on me_, she thought furiously, fingering her wand. _I just need to find a spell that would teach him a lesson. Not something that would hurt him permanently, though that's very tempting at the moment…_

Rifling through her advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook, she grinned as she found the spell she was looking for. Not permanent, but it would last a while, and would definitely serve as a lesson he would never forget.

Oh yes, Alexander Chandler would regret the day he cheated on Lily Evans…

* * *

**Title: Attack**  
**Warnings: Mild Violence**  
**Rating: Low T**  
**Word Count: 130**

**Characters: James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black (mentioned), unidentified Death Eater**

**Time Period: Mid 7th Year (1977). Lily and James are together.**

James cursed as he ducked curses and flying arms, his eyes searching desperately for her. The Death Eaters attacking Hogsmeade were showing no mercy; they were fully prepared to kill anyone who got in their way, underage children or not.

There! He grinned with relief as he spotted her unmistakable flaming hair, swirling and wild as she dueled a masked figure, her eyes passionate as she stood in front of a crumpled shape. Curses shot back and forth, both of them expert duelers and not afraid to use curses that hurt.

James, trying to figure out the best way to help her, took another look at the person Lily was protecting. He stopped breathing for a moment, shocked. His eyes widened as he took in the horrid truth.

Sirius was down.


	7. Sometimes and Meeting Herself

Hello, people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. First I was busy, then my computer screen got black spotches and crazy colors all over it ( I had to go get it fixed) and since all my stuff was on this computer, I had to wait to write more!

Okay, for any of you who are confused once you read 'Sometimes', it's something that I've alwasy found interesting; what if a wizard (or in this case, witch) basically rejected the wizarding world once of age? Or, alternitively, a witch that never told her muggle husband she was a witch? I just picked Rose because I needed a name, nothing against her.

For 'Meeting Herself' I had Doctor Who on the mind, and of course 'TIME TRAVEL!'. and since HP provides an 'oh-so-useful' outlet into the world of time travel, I figured I might as well use it. Enjoy!

* * *

Okay, my school's SATB (mixed) choir has a chance to win the choir a lot of money, so listen up!

The West High SATB choir singing Rose by Shaun Barrowes, please watch this and tell your friends, if we get lot of views before May 31st, West could win a large money prize!

Please listen, you can even put it on mute and run it through a couple of time, just please help us!

youtube .com/watch?v=v93y25-hBfE&feature=player_embedded

Or alternatively, just look up 'west high choir sings rose' under whatever version of youtube you have in your country.

Thanks so much!

~A

* * *

**Title: Sometimes**  
**Warnings: None**  
**Rating: K**  
**Word Count: 245**

**Characters: Rose Weasley, Unknown Muggle (husband)**

**Time Period: Next Generation- Post Hogwarts**

Sometimes she would just gaze out at nothing, her mind clearly miles away. Sometimes, she acted like a completely different person, like she was waiting for someone to catch up with her and drag her kicking and screaming out of her perfect, quiet life. Sometimes, he didn't know who she was anymore.

She was supposed to be his wife, the one who he had no secrets from and she had none from him. His best friend, the one who would believe him and love him until the end of time. But sometimes, he caught her fingering a long stick of wood she kept in her pocket at all times, like it would save her from something. Sometimes, he caught her twirling it in her hands, gazing at it like it would solve all of her problems. Sometimes, when she got angry, strange things happened that he couldn't understand and she wouldn't explain what was going on.

Sometimes, he caught her doing the strangest things, and he couldn't explain them. He didn't even try to. It wasn't worth it. She was his, and that was all that mattered. What she had been and what she had done before she had met him no longer mattered; just the days and nights that she spent beside him, curled up with her head on his shoulder were enough to let her have her eccentricities. Besides, if she didn't sometimes do things he couldn't understand, she wouldn't be his Rose.

* * *

**Title: Meeting Herself**  
**Warnings: Time Travel?**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 335**

**Characters: Hermione Granger**

**Time Period: Hogwarts Years (1991-1997)**

The first time she meets herself, she's thirteen and using the time turner to get to classes. She accidentally meets up with herself about five minutes before she was supposed to in front of a stairwell in the Charms corridor. Luckily, both of them know what has happened, and nothing comes of it.

The next time, she's fifteen and running, trying to escape the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. She's briefly gotten separated from Harry, but she can hear his voice just two rooms over. Suddenly, a much older woman with wavy brown hair bursts from an alcove in front of her, a curse on her lips and a fierce look on her face. It only takes Hermione a moment to figure out that she's broken the laws of time…again. Instead of stopping to ask why, she merely nods her thanks and runs on, where she's later felled by a purple curse by a robed man.

The next time, she's the one traveling. She's nineteen, just fresh from the war, and longs to see herself as a more naïve, more innocent young girl who thought teachers could solve everything. She turns back six years with the help of a special time turner, watching herself as a first year for a whole day before leaving a simple note to her younger self.

'_Find a chocolate frog and enjoy. You're going to need the cards. Don't forget about that huge book you checked out a while ago, either. It'll come in handy.'_

She grins slightly as she turns back to her own time, again entering a war-torn world where she'll have to help with the clean-up effort of the Wizarding World. It was nice, she thinks wistfully as she stands in the headmaster's office, a golden hourglass clutched in her hand, to see Hogwarts whole and happy, if only for a day.

_It will be that way again_, she thinks determinedly. _It will be restored to its former glory,_ _or I'll know the reason why._


	8. Spoliers, Sweetie and Apology

Hello, everyone! Yes, I'm late, how nice of you to notice. Yes, I have not posted anything in a while. Yes, I have finals today and tomorrow, and then I'm going to collaspe and sleep for a couple of days or so. Then I'll get back to writing pretty much every day. Thanks for all you patience, guys!

Honestly, I don't know where the second one came from. I don't even think it's that good. 'Course, that's up for you guys to decide, isn't it?

Ah well, enjoy the new drabbles!

~Aubrey

P.S.

Okay, my school's SATB (mixed) choir has a chance to win the choir a lot of money, so listen up!

The West High SATB choir singing Rose by Shaun Barrowes, please watch this and tell your friends, if we get lot of views before June 25th, West could win a large money prize!

Please listen, you can even put it on mute and run it through a couple of time, just please help us!

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=v93y25-hBfE&feature=player_embedded

Thanks!

* * *

**Title: Spoilers, Sweetie**  
**Warnings: Overt cuteness**  
**Rating: K**  
**Word Count: 165**

**Characters: Lily Potter (II), Ginny Weasley-Potter**

**Time Period: Before Lily enters Hogwarts (Post epilogue)**

"Aw, Mum. Can't you just tell me one thing about how we're sorted?" Lily Potter was wiggling around, resisting her mother's efforts to tie a blue ribbon into her plaited hair. The eleven-year-old was practically bouncing off the walls, she was so excited. But it wasn't her fault, really! She was finally going to Hogwarts, and she'd be with Al and Hugo again, and she'd get to learn so much. James she had decided to avoid as much as possible. She loved him to death, but it was bad enough she had to put up with him in the summers without having to do the same at school.

She fingered the brand-new wand in her pocket, a twelve-inch made of willow and dryad hair. She couldn't wait to learn real magic, just like her brothers and her parents.

Her mother laughed softly and pushed her fiery red hair out of her green eyes, trying to concentrate on the ribbon in Lily's hair.

"Sorry, sweetie. Spoilers."

* * *

**Title: Apology**

**Warnings: Spoilers, Character Death**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Word Count: 345**

**Characters: Harry Potter, Severus Snape (mentioned)**

**Time Period: Post Final Battle (DH Spoilers)**

The day dawns gray, but with a sense of clarity. There are clouds hanging over the scene, but they do not seem to be the type to let rain drip from their depths.

Harry Potter stood by the grave of a man he had known and frankly disliked all his magical life, hating him no more. In fact, he felt a kind of kinship with the man who had treated him with nothing but harshness since Harry had known him. Little did Harry know that the man who had been so mean to him in fact shared a lot of things in common with him.

But he, honestly, was not here for lamenting time lost and things he could have asked this man, now gone, but to make an apology, one that would never actually reach the physical ears of the man it was for.

"Hey, Snape. Umm…I know you'll probably be rolling in your grave right now, just because I'm visiting, but I didn't come here to taunt you or anything. Actually….um…I came here to tell you I'm sorry. I look back on my Hogwarts life and realize that all that time that I thought you were trying to off me, you were actually trying to protect me.

I know I didn't make any secret of the fact that I hated you, but I don't now. Not really. I don't know if you know this, Snape, but I had a similar childhood to yours. Unwanted, unloved. But you were luckier than me at that age. You found my mum. You were also unluckier than me; you lost her, while my friends are still my friends and would follow me to hell and back. I don't hate you Snape; I don't think I ever did, not really. I just wanted to say I'm sorry that you lived the life you did, and I hope that wherever you are now, you're happier than you were here."

Harry stood up awkwardly, patting the gravestone before walking off.

Somewhere no one living has ever glimpsed, Severus Snape smiled.


	9. Happiness and Caught

Hello, everyone! Nice to see (well, figuratively, anyway) you all again! I have merged the first 10 chapters together into 2: Drabbles 1-10, and Drabbles 11-20. Just thought you ought to know, in case you're confused about the sudden absence of chapters.

I wanted to experiment with 1st person POV, and so that's what Caught is written in. I am aware that I have probably not caught Luna in a very canon way, but I rather like how I wrote her, anyway.

I will be going with my church youth group on an urban mission trip to Memphis next week, so I won't be updating next week at all. Depending on when I go to my summer camp, I may not be updating for the next two or three weeks. Thanks!

~Aubrey

Don't forget to check out the Youtube video (or whatever version of Youtube is in your country) and search for 'West High Choir sings Rose by Shaun Barrowes'. It would really help us out, and I would really appreciate it.

Thanks!

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=v93y25-hBfE&feature=related

* * *

**Title: Happiness**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 230**

**Characters: Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter**

**Time Period: About a Year after the Final Battle (1999)**

**Summary: As far as fairy tales go, she's got a happy ending. But all Ginny wants to do is help Harry find his.**

As far as fairy-tales went, Ginny Weasley felt she had a pretty good idea of what it meant to get a happily ever after. Voldemort had been defeated, most of her friends and family were still alive, almost all of the rogue Death Eaters had been rounded up, and she had snagged the best boyfriend in the whole world. She sighed contentedly as she leaned back on Harry's chest, reveling in the feeling of just being able to sit here and not having a care in the world for just a few seconds. The long months after the final battle had been exhausting; between reconstructing Hogwarts, revamping the political end of things, and helping get the Wizarding World back on its feet, there had been almost no time for relaxing.

Her mind shifted back to the present as Harry leaned his head down, resting his chin on her soft curls. Of course, Harry was the one who deserved so much more. He had lost so much in that war. He had lost his parents, his friends, and both of his surrogate fathers. He had surrendered what innocence he had in that war. He had fought and lost and even died for that war. If anyone deserved happiness, he did. All Ginny could do was try and help him find his happy ending, and hope that somewhere, she had a place.

* * *

**Title: Caught**  
**Rating: Low T**  
**Word Count: 225**

**Characters: Luna Lovegood**

**Time Period: Trio's 7th Year (Luna's 6th Year, During DH)**

**Summary: Luna wakes up in a dungeon with no idea how she got there.**

Speaking from experience, waking up in a place you don't know with no recollection of how you got there is not a pleasant experience. In fact, it's downright terrifying. Especially if you happen to wake up in a dungeon cell, with chains on the wall and torchlight flickering eerily on the stone walls. I knew instinctively that no one was going to hear me scream, wherever I was.

Slowly, the memories started to filter back. I had been on the train, talking with Ginny, and I had needed to use the bathroom. I had gotten up and was walking down the hallway when someone grabbed me. Then I woke up here, in this dank, dark place that looked like it belonged to the darkest of wizards.

Talk about needing an interior decorator, this place needed a team of them. I mean, who (in this day and age) still has a dungeon that looks like it's from the 1400's? You'd think they'd at least have skipped out on the hulking suits of armor lurking outside the bars.

Then above me, a door clanged open, and I scurried back against the wall, fearful that they had seen me analyzing, trying to find the best way to escape this prison. I knew that whatever they had come for, it was no going to be good for my health.


	10. Bedtime Story

Okay, I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. I know I've been gone a long time. There's a good reason for that! Actually, several reasons, which include sophomore year, community service, loads of homework, moving, etc., but it really doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm back, right?

Okay, I think it's fair enough to warn you that updates will now be sporadic. I will write when I get the time and inspiration. I might be posting drabbles every couple of days, I may go a couple of months without posting another one. Sorry.

Thanks, guys. I appreciate it.

~Aubrey

P.S, I don't know if I've ever mentioned this, but if someone gets an idea from one of my drabbles and gets inspired to crate something based off of it, that's fine. Go ahead and adopt it. Just be sure to credit me as your inspiration/part of the story and be sure to send me a link to your story so I can read it!

* * *

Sorry, just one today. But I feel like it's long enough to make up for it. It's as long as two normal drabbles, right? :)

* * *

**Title: Bedtime Story**

**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 508**

**Characters: Remus and Teddy Lupin, The Trio (mentioned)**

**Time Period: Post Final Battle, 7th Book AU**

**Summary: The Trio went down in a blaze of glory, taking Voldemort with them. It's the anniversary. And tonight, Teddy Lupin wants a bedtime story. Heavy AU from end of 7th book.**

...

It was hard. Remus swallowed as he looked at his five-year-old son. It had been hard to act normal around him, to act like nothing was wrong. To act like it wasn't the anniversary of one of the worst days of his life.

So he nodded and forced a smile for his little boy, sitting beside his bed. His mind raced, attempting to bury his sadness and find a story to tell. And suddenly, he knew.

"Okay, Teddy. You ready?"

The young boy nodded vigorously.

"Well, there were once three…"

"Dad! You've got it wrong! It has to start with 'Once Upon a Time', remember?"

"Well, of course it does," he agreed.

"Once upon a time, there was a…a beautiful kingdom, with big blue oceans and endless bright skies. One day, a very bad man came to the kingdom," he continued, his mind easily traveling the distance back to those days.

"He…attacked the great castle, which held all the children who had come to learn and grow, and took over. All the people of the land gathered to defend their home and their children. Now there were three young wizards; Harmony the Wise, Regan the Strong, and Harold the Brave. They roamed the land, protecting and helping people. They joined an underground rebellion fighting against the man, despising him and his actions.

They spent a year finding and destroying the objects with which the evil man had made himself immortal, enduring great hardship and suffering. They hurried as fast as they could, but so many people were still lost.

"At last, the evil wizard was mortal, but they still had to find him. So, they set a trap. Their plan worked," he continued, somehow keeping the tremor out of his voice, though not out of his hands.

"The wicked man fell straight into their trap, but he and his followers wouldn't go down without a fight."

Remus cleared his throat to stop it from cracking, remembering. Watching. Trapped, forced to watch helplessly from the sidelines as the boy-no, man- he considered to be his nephew sacrificed himself to save the world.

"Harold…tried to get his friends to run…to leave," he murmured, failing to control the break in his voice. "He conjured a great wall of fire to hold them off, to give his friends a chance, but it was of no use. His friends refused to leave, and the wizard's followers were also attacking. They were surrounded.

But they didn't give up hope. Harmony knew of a spell that would get rid of them, once and for all. They stood in a circle, a protective enchantment above them, holding hands and chanting. And it worked. With a loud bang and a blinding light, the bad wizard and his followers were…were…gone, forever."

Tears were slipping down Remus' cheeks, though his son couldn't see them in the dark.

"What happened to the good wizards, Daddy? Did they live happily ever after?" Teddy's half-asleep, innocent voice asked.

Remus took a shuddering breath. "Yes Teddy, they did. They lived happily ever after."


End file.
